Fríamente Cálido
by VioletaBlak
Summary: "Nuestro amor está mas que prohibido, por muchas razones, el es el Kazekage de Suna, yo un vengador de Konoha, y la razón mas importante..., ambos somos del genero masculino" OoC, YAOI, SasuGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí vengo yo a molestar de nuevo o-O, se que todabia no e puesto ningún capítulo de el resto de mis fics, Demo ¡Gomen-nasai!, ya estoy empezando el cap dos de: "Gigolos" y "La princesa de los lobos" ,pero es que quise hacer este fic :D, se me ocurió desde hace tiempo y como ayer estube todo el día en cama, pues lo hice ^^, bueno no las ago esperar, solo porngo Disclaimer y Aclaraciones y ya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personages de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del grandisimo Masashi Kishimoto :D<strong>

**Aclaraciones: **_"pensamientos" **"Sukaku habla" **_OoC, nuevos personajes, Yaoi, muerte de personajes, etc...

**Dedicatoria: **A mi querida prima Fabiola a la cual quiero mucho :D

* * *

><p><strong>F<em>ríamente<em> C_álido_**

**By:**

**VioletaBlak**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Resumen<span>:**_''-Nuestro amor está mas que prohibido, por muchas razones, el es el Kazekage de Suna, yo un vengador de Konoha, y la razón mas importante..., ambos somos del genero masculino...-''_

**Capitulo I:**

**Casi iguales**

"La soledad yace en mi corazón, como abejas en la miel, oscuridad es la única luz que ven mis ojos y vacío es todo lo que tengo a mi lado..."

**Sasuke POV:**

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, estaba aburrido, viendo como nuevamente Sakura y Naruto discutían. Cerré los ojos, ya estaba hastiado de aquello, si no venia Kakashi pronto, juro que los mataría a los dos allí mismo.

_''Calma Sasuke'' _, me recordé a mi mismo, _"se supone que son tus compañeros de equipo, y te meterías en un cerio problema si lo haces"_

Ahora un largo suspiro salió de mis labios, compañero , esa palabra retumbaba en mis oídos y cabeza, como si de un molesto chillido de silbato agudo se tratase. ¿Cuando tendría un compañero, que me amase, que me quisiera tal cual como soy, que no le importara lo inexpresivo, que no le importara nada de eso, que no le importara mi físico,solo mis sentimientos?, y si dije _compañero_, soy Gay, y no me importa decirlo.

¿Como lo descubrí?

Fácil, ninguna mujer me atrae

Dirán, ¿pero puede haber una chica por algún lado que te guste?

No, no la puede haber, ya mi corazón de piedra fría como el hielo, le pertenece a una persona.

A un _chico_

¿Su nombre?

_Sabaku No Gaara_

¿Por que razón?

Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero, la verdad, no me importa. Lo único que me importa en estos momentos, es poder hacer que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos, aunque si a el le gustan las mujeres, no habrá nada que hacer contra eso. Ya que yo no tengo caderas anchas ni pecho...

-Hmp-dije formando nuevamente mi pose pensativa y mirando hacia la nada.

-Sasuke-Kun-llamó la _molestia_ de Sakura "sensual mente'' en el oído.

Lo cual me produjo nauseas.

Yo no conteste, y me limité a mirar los arboles, que meneaban sus hojas, como si sus ramas se trataran de brazos y ellos los ajitaran con un ágil movimiento de estas...

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Chilló ahora Sakura a mi lado y moviendo sus patas, quiero decir, piernas, en un berrinche infantil, junto con sus manos , para que le prestada atención.

-¡¿Que quieres, molestia?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido mirándola, y con los puños cerrados.

Ella parpadeo e hizo un puchero lo cual la hacia verse demasiado pequeña, casi una bebe.

-Solo quería preguntarte si querías venir a casa esta noche-dijo guiñando me un ojo.

-No-conteste secamente-tengo _mejores_ cosas que hacer en mi casa, solo-conteste frívolo, dejándole en claro que no deseaba su compañía en para nada.

Ella frunció el ceño y murmuro bajo un "tu te lo pierdes'' y se fue a el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento en donde estábamos.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si me importara. Era mejor eso, a que me dieran nauseas, toda la noche.

-Hey, Sakura te estaba molestando otra vez-afirmó el dobe de Naruro el cual se había convertido mi mejor amigo. Yo asentí -¡Ash!, eso me enoja, ella dice amarte, con todo su corazón, pero no para de ofrecerse a cuanto macho hay por hay, ¿que tipo de amor es ese? ¿Puti-love?

Yo lo mire con las cejas alzadas

-¿Puti-love?-pregunte a mi rubio mejor amigo.

El se rascó la cabeza

-Amor Puto, ya que se va con todo el mundo, por eso es Puti-love-dijo feliz de haber inventado semejante cosa.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Tu y tus ocurrencias Naruto-me levanté de donde estaba-Bueno, es casi medio día, y parece que Kakashi no va a llegar, así que... ¿quieres comer ramen, dobe?-pregunte con las manos en mis bolsillos a Naruto.

Le resplandecieron los ojos.

-¡Hai!-gritó con una sonrisa-¡Vamos!

Mientras caminamos por las callen de Konoha para llegar a Ichiraku-Ramen, la gente nos sonreía de vez en cuando, Naruto los saludaba con entusiasmo, mientras yo solo miraba al frente cuando en realidad no miraba nada, solo pensaba y pensaba. Cuando vi un verde conocido, remarcado con negro... Combinado con un rojo sangre intenso... y un pálido crema...

No podía ser... Era el... ¡El dueño de mi corazón!... Ok, eso sonó demasiado cursi y meloso y estúpido, pero era la verdad, no había otra descripción para eso, para ese sentimiento que me hacia que mi corazón diera rápidos retumbes contra mi pecho, eso solo podía ser amor...

Aunque yo no lo demostraba, jamás, mi orgullo no me lo permite.

-¡Gaara-chan!-gritó Naruto corriendo hasta el pelirrojo para abrazarlo con fuerza

-Hola-dijo simplemente Gaara para luego corresponder el abrazo a Naruto y soltarlo rápidamente después. Luego, sus verdosos ojos que me enloquecían, repararon en mi.

Era negro contra esmeralda clara...

Era la obscuridad debatiendo en contra de las hojas verdes de los arboles...

-Hola Sasuke-me dijo con un asentimiento

Mi corazón dio un brinco y sentí como, si no me alejaba pronto, sentiría mis mejillas arder, con sangre escarlata subiendo por ellas.

Así que opté con una opción para que no vieran a el gran Uchiha Sasuke sonrojado...

-Hmp Hola-Asentí y giré sobre mis talones para luego irme de allí.

-¡Sasuke!-la voz de Naruto me llamaba a lo lejos pero yo no hice caso y me fui de allí con un poco de rubor en mis pálidas mejillas...

**Gaara POV:**

-Hola Sasuke- saludé con un asentimiento al pelinegro, con el cual me identifica ba cada vez mas cada que lo veía.

-Hmp Hola-asintió con voz y rostro inexpresivo para luego girarse sobre sus talones e irse.

Fruncí el ceño cuando Naruto lo llamó y el siguió con su camino, ¿que le pasaba? ¿Por que se iba? ¿Acaso mi presencia le molestaba?

_**"Probable mente", **_me respondió Sukaku en mi cabeza

_"Calla te''_ le ordené

El solo gruño pero se quedo callado.

-¡Jo~! Disculpa al teme, es que es rarito, si sabes a lo que me refiero-se disculpó Naruto por Sasuke, con burla.

Yo mantuve mi expresión serena

_''¿Sasuke será Gay?'', _ese pensamiento me dio algo de alegría, pero no sabia el por que...

_**''Será por que te gusta el gatito negro ese''**_

_"Calla te Sukaku, ¡deja de molestar!", _pensé furioso.

_**"Ah, ya, no seas amargado, te vas a poner viejo muy joven''**_

_"Como si amí eso me importara Sukaka de pacotilla"_

_**''¡No me digas Sukaka Bastardo!"**_

_''¡Pues deja de molestar Idiota!''_

_**"Ok, pero no me digas Sukaka, ¡oh yo te diré cabeza de fosforito sin cejas!"**_

_"Ash, ¡Esta bien, pero no hables mas!''_

-¿¡Gaara!-dijo Naruto chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos, yo parpadeé...

-¿Que paso Naruto?-pregunte cortante, pero Naruto ni se inmutó

-Te pregunté que que hacías en Konoha-dijo cruzado de brazos frente a mi

Yo alce donde debería tener las cejas...

-¿Que no te lo dijeron?

El frunció el ceño

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto frunciendo los labios

Yo suspiré pesada mente

-Nos vamos todos, a una escuela privada/de mala muerte en mitad del bosque-contesté sin ningún sentimiento en mi voz.

La mandíbula de Naruto se abrió completa mente.

-¿¡Que, a una cárcel en mitad del bosque?-preguntó con los ojos como platos

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Escuela, Naruto, escuela-dije de nuevo

El parpadeó

-Eso dije, cárcel, ya que la escuela es una prisión con todo incluido...-El rubio hacia un puchero y a la vez lo acompañaban falsas lágrimas que parecían cascadas por su rostro.

Yo rodé los ojos

-Baka-susurré

Cuando Naruto dejo de hacer su teatro me miró y hizo otra pregunta

-Cuando dices todos, ¿quienes somos?

Yo tomé aire y fruncí el ceño, no quería hablar mas, ya había hablado mucho, pero si quería que el rubio me dejara en paz, tendría que contestarle...

Así que eso hice

-Neji, Lee, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Hinata-cuando dije este nombre en sus ojos pude ver la felicidad, pero no le di importancia y continué-, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura- Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado y ante eso me sorprendí, ¿el no estaba enamorado de ella?-, Sasuke, tú , Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri , Sari y yo-completé...

Fue mi imaginación o dije el nombre de Sasuke con, ¿ternura?

¡Neh!, eso fui mi imaginación.

-¡Wiii, no puedo creerlo, Hinata-chan va a ir! ¡Será como si fuéramos a una misión juntos!-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, que palidecía al brillante sol de suna, sin exagerar...

-Te gusta Hinata-dije cuando estábamos caminando hacia la torre Hokage.

Lo miré de reojo

El se sonrojo como si en vez de ser Naruto fuera la mencionada Kunoichi

- Y-Yo e-eto...-empezó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo-si-susurró la respuesta bajo, como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?-pregunte restando importancia al asunto, aunque la verdad, me moría de curiosidad.

El tomó una gran bocada de aire, miró al suelo tristemente y luego alzó la vista y me miró con los ojos aguados.

-Yo se que ella me corresponde, lo tengo claro, no soy imbécil, seré idiota, pero me di de cuenta, pero, aparte de mi amor incondicional, ¿que mas le puedo ofrecer? Nada. Ni cenas en restaurantes caros, ni regalos de diamantes, ni joyas. Apenas y puedo mantenerme con lo que cobro en las misiones...-varias lágrimas rodaron por sus bronceadas mejillas y sus labios temblaron, el estaba sollosando.-Pero...-continuo- cuando sea Hokage, que viva en esa hermosa mansión Hokage, con todas las comodidades, no solo le confesaré lo que siento... ¡Sino que le propondré matrimonio, Dattebayo!-dijo el rubio ahora con una sonrisa.

-¿Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales quieres ser Hokage, cierto?-pregunte

El asintió otra vez feliz.

-Lo lograré-dijo inflando el pecho decidido.

Yo le medio sonreí

-Lo aras...-y le dí una palmada en la espalda, Naruto se había convertido en una persona especial para mi, era mas que un amigo, el era como mi hermano...

Pero jamás eso lo admitiría en voz alta, nunca.

-Arigatou Gaara-chan-sonrió y seguimos caminando...

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de la Hokage ya todos estaban allí.

Kiba abrazando a Hinata,ella completamente roja, Ino coqueteandole a Shikamaru, el sin prestarle la mínima atención, Temari enviandole rayitos con los ojos a Ino por coquetear con su novio, Kankuro abrazando a su mejor amiga Sari, esta estaba mas roja pero hablaba con Kankuro de los mas cómoda y el le contestaba feliz, TenTen miraba por la ventana, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Neji sosteniendo a TenTen por la cintura, ya que ella tenia un pie vendado, con un yeso, Matsuri hablaba animad amente con Shino y sonreía cada tanto, Lee le explicaba a Chouji sobre como con el poder de la juventud se adelgaza y Chouji no le prestaba nada de atención.

Yo luego, reparé mi mirada en una pelirosa que acosaba a un pelinegro de peinado que parecía haberse electrocutado cuando puso un tenedor en un tomo de electricidad. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Esa pelirosa que hacia molestando a Sasuke?

Luego sacudí la cabeza, eso no debería importarme..., entonces... ¿por que lo hacia?

Me encojí de hombros.

Miré a Naruto, el cual ahora sostenía a una desmayada Hinata en sus brazos y tenia al lado a un Kiba diciéndole lo idiota que era y el rubio ignoran dolo, preocupado por Hinata.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sabia que a Naruto le iría bien, era un gran chico, se lo merecia.

-¿Y la hokage?-preguntó Neji inexpresivo.

-No sé, pero que venga ya, para que me quite a esta molestia/acosadora, de en sima-dijo Sasuke empujando suavemente a Sakura, la cual se aparto un poco pero luego hizo de nuevo como para acercarse y Sasuke frunció el ceño, furioso.

Mis labios se movieron solos...

-Yo tu no aria eso Haruno-la llame por su apellido y ella me miró al igual que el pelinegro-Te empujo suave esta vez, pero te aseguro que si te le acercas una vez mas, no será tan caballeroso, ¿cierto Sasuke?-pregunté mirándolo.

El solo asintió mirándome con las palabra, ''Gracias'', escrita en sus ojos.

Luego se fijó hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Gaara tiene razón, Sakura, es mejor que te alejes-dijo el con desprecio y con veneno en la voz.

Ella solo pataleo como si fuera una nena chiquita y se alejo de Sasuke, maldiciendo entre dientes, y se sentó en uno de los sofás del otro lado del salón.

Sasuke suspiró y yo solo me le acerque lentamente.

El me miró y yo le devolví la mirada intensa mente, pude notar en sus posos negros algo, un sentimiento el cual no reconocía, un sentimiento puro, pero también encontré soledad, tristeza, nerviosismo...

El era mi espejo, mis ojos, en este instante, tendrían que reflejar lo mismo, salvo por ese sentimiento oculto, el cual trato de descifrar con tanta intensidad.

El dolor se hizo presente en sus ojos, por un breve instante, luego apartó la vista, mirando al suelo.

Tuve en ese instante, si no hubiese sido por mi auto control, ganas de abrazarlo y estrecharlo en mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que los dos eramos iguales, diferentes a los demás...

Fríos, por nuestro pasado, lo que poca gente comprendía...

Yo no entendía el impulso repentino de abrazarlo, estaba un poco confundido...

Se oyó un fuerte ruido cuando la Hokage entró a su oficina, tras ella estaba Shinzune con el crédito en brazos como siempre. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, uno sepulcral, mientras que Tsunade-sama tomaba asiento y Shinzune se paraba a su lado.

-Bueno, los e llamado aquí por una razón especial-comenzó Tsunade. Todos asentimos- El consejo de los ancianos nos han dicho que enviemos a los mejores ninjas, jóvenes, de las aldeas a una escuela que se ha abierto en mitad del bosque, donde serán mejor entrenados, junto a otros chicos de otras aldeas y de pequeños pueblos a los cuales no le han puesto nombres aún.-hizo una pausa corta-Por lo cual ustedes son de mis ninjas de confianza y son las mejores de aquí de la aldea, los de Suna, ustedes también, así que den lo mejor de ustedes, hagan que no me arrepienta de haberlos enviado, por favor, se irán mañana a las 6:00 A.M., esperen en la puerta de konoha donde unos sen-seis los escoltaran, lleven ropa ya que se quedarán allí para dormir, ahora pueden irse-dijo echándose para atrás en la silla.

Todos dijimos un simple ''Hai'' y salimos de la oficina antes de que Tsunade nos mandara a volar a todos de su oficina con un puñetazo.

Todos nos despedimos y yo me fui junto con Temari y Kankuro para nuestro departamento aquí en Konoha...

Pero no podía sacarme al azabache de la mente...

¡¿Que me estaba pasando con Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí el primer cap :D espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿meresco algún<strong> **Review?**

Un besote a todos XoXoXo

**C= se les quiere **


	2. Nota importante leer no se asusten U

**Nota importante para todas las lectoras:**

Bueno, primero que nada, lamento no haber actualizado, pero tengo que avisarles algo, no se asusten, no pararé el fic, es solo que lo voy a volver a re-escribir, para así poder actualizar. Es que la idea que tenía primero no cuadraba con lo demás y se me hacía mas difícil. Gomen-nasai. Uff

Bueno, chicas, el sumary no será cambiado, pero aquí el resumen del nuevo fic, con el mismo nombre.

**Resumen de Fríamente Cálido:**

**"Nuestro amor está mas que prohibido, por muchas razones, el es el Kazekage de Suna, yo un vengador de Konoha, y la razón mas importante..., ambos somos del genero masculino" Att: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**. Por orden de la Hokage y la seguridad del Kazekage, Sasuke tiene que que acoger a Gaara en su casa. **

** ''- No tengo problema con ello, no creo que cause problemas en mi casa - sonrió de medio lado arrogante el Uchiha''**

**''- No le causaré problemas, Uchiha - le susurró el Kazekage con otra voz que no era normal en él, era una voz cargada de deseo.''**

** ''- ¡¿Que miras pervertido? -''**

**''- Tu cuerpo cubierto tan solo por una toalla, Sasuke-_kun_ - susurró burlón.''**

**. Sin ellos darse cuenta, nacerá un amor prohibido.**

** "- Aishiteru, Gaara -''**

**''- Aishiteru, Sasuke -''**

**. Prohibido por muchos.**

**''- ¡No! ¡No permitiremos ese tipo de pecado!''**

**''- ¡Viejos anticuados! -''**

**. Por está razón, tendrán la mayor aventura de sus vidas.**

**''- ¡Ayudaré a mis amigos a estar juntos, datebayo!**

Bueno, ese fue el el resumen xD

¿Saben? Ya quiero arreglar el capitulo para ponerlo .3.

¡Oh! Quiero avisar que el Fanfic va a ser GaaSasu, osea que Gaara será el seme y Sasuke el uke. Aunque me estoy debatiendo en hacerlos de parte y parte. Como un SasuGaaSasu. No sé xD Eso díganmelo ustedes, ¿quieren que ambos participen? ^.^ Se los dejo todo a ustedes, y intentaré arreglar el capítulo lo mas rápido posible ^^U

Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas a favoritos y autora :3 *Los adoro* Nya~

Bueno, déjenme sus opiniones sobre el fic ^^U

Matta-nee~

**VioletaBlak~~**


End file.
